For Just One Day Let's Only Think About
«'Let's Only Think About (Love)'» — песня, которая играет в начале эпизода «Reunited» Текст песни Mom was a Diamond who invaded Earth, Saw its beauty and its worth. Mom made an army and she fought herself Did that even end up mattering when she faked her own shattering? |Оригинал строфа 2 = Mom lived in hiding by the name of Rose With the friends she'd made and the form she chose Now all that's left of her exists in me And I think that we can all agree |Оригинал строфа 3 = That is a little bit upsetting I'd rather think about a wedding! Let's think about cake, let's think about flowers Let's think about dressing up and dancing around for hours |Оригинал строфа 4 = There's an awful lot of awful things we could be thinking of But for just one day, let's only think about love We could think about lies that we told in the past |Оригинал строфа 5 = (They took it so hard) We could think about hurt feelings and how long they can last (How can we move on?) Or we could think about hope (Hope?) |Оригинал строфа 6 = You know I've been hoping (About what?) That everything's better now everything's out in the open We could think about flowers, we could think about cake |Оригинал строфа 7 = We could think about wonderful promises we have the power to make There's an awful lot of awful things we could be thinking of But for just one day, let's only think about love! |Оригинал строфа 8 = We could all rethink how we feel about Rose When it comes to Pink, and the things that she did in the past, I suppose (Yeah) Or we could both feel better, 'cause we could think about how We could think about us and we could think about now. |Оригинал строфа 9 = but for just one day, let's only think about... We could think about war, we could think about fighting |Оригинал строфа 10 = We could think about long-lost friends we wish we were inviting We could think about the broken gems in the Cluster at the planet's core Or we could think about the bubble we made So that they can't be hurt any, they can't be hurt anymore |Оригинал строфа 11 = We could think about joy, we could think about pain We could think about sunshine, we could think about rain There's an awful lot of awful things we could be thinking of But for just one day, let's only think about... |Оригинал строфа 12 = Just one day, let's only think about... Just one day, let's only think about... Loooooooove! |Люб перевод 1 название = Любительский перевод |Люб перевод 1 строфа 1 = Лишь Алмаз проникла в этот мир земной Мир прекрасный и живой Армию собрала, начала войну И, в итоге, обманула всех она, Расколов себя сама. |Люб перевод 1 строфа 2 = В Розу превратилась, и никто не знал, Самоцвет любой, кто ей доверял. Лишь остался я, и отвечать лишь мне, И шагать всегда по своей судьбе |Люб перевод 1 строфа 3 = Да, это неприятно. Свадьбу мы устроим, вероятно! Обсудим же торт, обсудим цветы, Обсудим, как танцы нам будут сегодня нужны. |Люб перевод 1 строфа 4 = Столько странного случилось вдруг, Но это позади. Мы сегодня будем говорить о любви. Можем вспомнить мы ложь, От нее не уйдешь. |Люб перевод 1 строфа 5 = (Они восприняли это так тяжело) Тяжело вспоминать про боль, Что так долго жила. (Как мы теперь будем дальше?) Но мы обсудим мечту (Мечту?) |Люб перевод 1 строфа 6 = Ведь все мы мечтаем (О чем?) Что все хорошо, И вместе мы дальше шагаем. Мы обсудим цветы, и обсудим мы торт. |Люб перевод 1 строфа 7 = Мы обсудим любовь, что союз наш вновь навсегда обретет. Столько странного случилось вдруг, Но это позади. Мы сегодня будем говорить о любви. |Люб перевод 1 строфа 8 = Может вспомнить пора, что Роза ушла. И о Розовой сказка сегодня нам точно Совсем не нужна. (Да) Мы забудем про это, лишь подумаем как. И, я думаю, стоит обсудить сегодняшний брак. |Люб перевод 1 строфа 9 = Мы сегодня будем говорить о... Можем вспомнить войну и сражения вспомнить. |Люб перевод 1 строфа 10 = И друзей, что ушли, Мы вместе сможем припомнить. Про Кластер тоже можем вспомнить, Что живет внутри Земли. Или про пузырь, что сделал я, Что бы не пострадали они. И никто, лишь взгляни, |Люб перевод 1 строфа 11 = Мы обсудим восторг, и забудем про боль. Вспомним вместе про солнце, И про дождь, лишь позволь. Столько странного случилось вдруг, Но это позади. Но сегодня будем говорить мы о... любви. |Люб перевод 1 строфа 12 = Будем говорить мы все о... Будем говорить мы все о... Любвиии! }} Информация о песне * Музыка (лирика): Ребекка Шугар * Композиция и исполнение: Aivi & Surasshu * Вокал: ** Зак Каллисон (основной); ** Михаэлла Дитц, Диди Магно-Холл, Шелби Рабара, Узо Адуба, Грэйс Ролек, Том Шарплинг (на подпевках). Интересные факты * Это первая песня, в которой поет Висмут. * Длиной в 3 минуты и 54 секунды это самая длинная песня мультсериала, и третья самая длинная во всей «Вселенной Стивена». ** Самая длинная — «Happily Ever After», игравшая в фильме. Видео center|thumb|330x330px|Песня полностью (оригинал) Примечания en:Let's Only Think About Love es:Solo un día pensemos en el amor pl:Dziś ważna miłość ma być pt-br:Só Vamos Só Pensar em Amor Категория:Музыка Категория:Песни